Jin Kazama's story
by Jin Kazama
Summary: (Okay, so I lied and I am continuing. Is that such a bad thing?) It's a new tournament! Jun's dead. Ogre's trying to take over the world. And Jin dicids now's a good time to get a girlfriend?
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: I do not own any of the Teken games... Well actually I do... But I don't own the copyrights.  
  
Teken 3 :The Story within Jin. (Or The iron fist tournament 3.) chapter 1 The legend begins 19 year old Jin Kazama ran threw the wet streets of his home town. Man do we really need bread? he asked himself as the rain beat down upon him. ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Mom I'm home!" Jin called as he entered his house. "Mom? Come on this isn't funny!"  
  
Then a horrible thought hit him. What if she's sick in bed? Jin ran upstairs (A\N: Do they have an upstairs?) to see if his mother was alright. But he found her room empty. "M-Mom?" Where could she be Jin quickly looked to see if her car (A\N: Is it leagle to drive in Japan? My knollage on Jappenese culture seems to be faltering today.) was there. And heaven behold there it was parked in it's usuall spot. Where this would prove to be conforting to most it merely scarred Jin even more. His mother Jun Kazama had just vanished! Jin vainly looked around her room one last time and noticed something on her bed. The young man walked over and did something that no good son should do... He read it! But it proved to only be an invitation to the Iron fist tournament."Are you the cream of the crop or mearly second rate?" Jin read off the panflit. "Test your strenth in the Teken iron fist tournament." And that was when Jin desided to enter this tournament. He put the invition down and went to pack. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~* "What do you want with me?" Jun Kazama asked in horror as the figure approched. "What do I want? I'll show you want I want!" Ogre said grabbing her by the blouse and lifted her up. Jun knew what was in her future and for one terrible moment she stairred into the face of evil then he attacked! Jun screamed in pain as her life was taken forever. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jin walked twored an old looking man. "Excuse me." he said, "Could you tell me where the Teken Iron fist tournament is being held?" The man looked at Jin. "Yes." he replied. "It's right over there." he pointed to a large arina set up about three yards away. "Oh.... Uh thank you." Jin blushed a little. "Do you know someone who's entering the tournament?" The man asked. Jin smirked. " I intend on entering it myself." "Really?" The man asked. "I too will be entering the tournament. My name is Heihachi." he extended his hand in greeting. Jin ignored it. "Pleser." he said. "Who might you be?" Heihachi asked. "My name is Jin Kazama." he muttered. "Kazama? Where have I herd that name before?" "I am the son of Jun Kazama and Kuzya." "Are you now? Well Jin I hope to see you in the tournament." "Like wise I'm sure." "My arn't you the cranky one?" "Out of my way old man!" Jin growled. To be contuined. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jin: HELLO! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I write more? REVIEWS! To write more I need rewiews! So if you find this fic worth while make use of the box below these notes and R&R! 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own tekken.  
  
Chapter 2 Round one BEGIN!  
  
Jun Kazama starred at the face of Kazuya Mishima. I can't risk it... I have to defeet him now! But I can't... Her thoughts were interuted by a brutle blow to her stomic. Kazuya's evil face contorted into a sneer. Jun glared at him angrely. No thoughts of compashionate mercy were in her mind only hatred. "How dare you?" She asked coldly. "How dare you wreak the distruction you have for so long?" "Easy. I walk over to someone and hit them... Hard." Jun was taken aback by his bluntness. "No more. Your rain of terror ends now!" "I think not. And my lovley Jun...your hardly in the postion to stop me!" "What the-" The next thing Jun knew Kuzuya had her in an unbreakable grip. "Urge! Let go of me!" She cried despratly. "No." "You can't just hold me here forever!" Jun remended him. "True but before I let you go I can cause you emence pain!" He tightened his grip so that it was quite painful. "Ahhh!" Jun cried out. "Let go! Please!" "Not yet!" he turned her around so that she was faceing him. And for one blessed moment she thought he was going to kiss her. But he held her out at arm's lenth and delevered two fateful kikks to her head. Jun cried out in pain as she hit the ground. She looked up at him weekly. Cold and emotionless. Standing there with out fear. The greatest fighter the world had ever known. Jun struggled to her feet. "No more blood will be shed becouse of me." She attacked! A finishing move! Kazuya hit the ground. Blood shown through his dark purple robes. "Miss Kazama you impress me. A fighter of true marret. But your just not stronge enough!" "Really?" Jun kneeled down on one knee energy rateing from her. Her fists begain to glow. "Take this Mishima! Kazama death throw!" Kazuya hit the ground and this time Jun was confident that he was there to stay. But then his body began to glow and morph. Kazuya stood. Jun looked at him in horror. "What form of magic is this?" "Not magic Jun. Ability." Jun was positivly terrified by this point. "What kind of ability?" "The ability to morph into my ultimit form... Devil." Jun gazed at him in horror. "I can't win against this power... Ahhh it's all over!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jin's eyes flew open. " Displeasing images?" "Heihachi... was that really what happened?" "I'm affraid so Jin. Your mother harddly survived that battle. I took Kazuya to the grave myself." "But how could he have hurt her? He loved her! Didn't he?" "Sometimes an evil core can surpass even the greatest love." If my own father had that evil withen him... could I have it two? "You'd best get ready. The tournament shall begin soon." Jin nodded and walked twoared the arana. "Heihachi, could you show me more later?" "If you wish Jin." "I don't want to...but I feel I need to know!" Jin shook his head and went to the tournament grounds. ####################################################################### "Will the contestents for the Iron fist tournament please gather round?" The anouncer blared into his mocrophone. Jin looked around himself. He of course saw Heihachi. But he saw others too. A girl with dark hair in pigtails, a man with short grey hair,a young man with bright red hair. "Hwoarang." He murmered. Two women one blond,one red head were standing together, a pro-resler with a cheata mask, and then he saw her. A girl with unserpassable beuty in his appion. She was wharing a miny jean skirt with a short blouse that showed off her stomic. Her light brown hair was pulled into braids and her bangs fell over her head band. She also wore knee high boots. "When I call your name you will come forwared and select a number that will identifie what order you will be fighting in. Nina Willams." The blond woman walked up to the anouncer and grabbed her number. "Seven." She read aloud. "Okay... Nina Willams number seven. Uhhh Bryan." The man with grey hair got his number aswell. "Nine." This prosess follawed through the rest of the contestents. "Anna Willams" "Four." "Hworang." "Two." "King." One." "Ling Xiuyu." "I'm number three!" "Heihachi Mishima." Mishima? "Eight." "Jullia Chang." "Number five at your service." "Jin Kazama." "Six." "Alright so we have in the first round King vs Hwoarang. Round two Xiuyu vs Anna. Number three Jullia vs Jin. Four Nina vs Heihachi. Round five Bryan vs.... vs... I'll be right back." The anouncer ran off to find another contestent for the tournament. The others took the opertuinity to size up the compition. "Hi!" "AH!" He turned to find Jillia Chang standing behind him smilling happily. "So your my opponit for the first round." "Guess so."  
  
"I heard about your mother in the last tournament. She was supposed to be a truely skilled fighter." "She lost in the last round." "Oh I know that. Everybody knows that. But she was the first female to even make it too the Final round! Besides Heihachi stepped in and saved the day. Oooooo that Kazuya was supposed to be horrable! Terriozing the earth long before the tournament!" "He was my father." Jin said quietly.  
  
"Oh... Well I'd better get going. Don't wannna miss the first match. King vs Hwoarang... should be a good one. But remember. Don't underestamate me!" She said winking at him. Jin blushed as Jullia ran off to watch the first round. "Ohhhhh... Why'd I have to be mached up with her?" "And it's a brilliant opening move on Hwoarong's part if this keeps up I don't think that King will even survive the first round!" "I have to find Heihachi and sort a few things out." "Looking for me?" Jin turned to find Hiehachi Mishima standing behind him. "You!" He shouted looking into the other's eyes. To be contuined. Jin: Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! If you want to find out what's gonna happen between Jin and Heihachi or What's gonna happen between King and Hwoarang REVIEW! 


	3. Round Two... FIGHT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.  
  
Chapter 3 Round Two...FIGHT!  
  
Hwoarang punched and King blocked. Heh. This might be a bit more of a challenge than I first antisipated. The red head thought. Meanwhile unknown to the crowd a spectator watched from the best seat in the house. But known or not Jin Kazama was still there. You've improved a great deal sinse I last fought you Hwoarang. I have no doubt that you'll win this round. Jin smirked at his rivals new found tallents. "AND HWOARANG WINS!" The anouncer shouted through the loud speaker. Jin covered his ears in pain at the noise. Note to self. KILL THE ANOUNCER! Jin thought savagly. *** Jullia saw a figure behind the arana. Kazama? What's he doing back there? she srugged it off. There was no time for this fiddle-faddle. "Next round Anna Willims vs Ling Xuyiu... FIGHT!" *** Willams... hmmm I remember mom telling me someting about a Willams. But not Anna! Nina.  
  
~Flashback~ "She was probilly the tuffest apoinet I faced dureing the elimination rounds." "But Mommy! Your the best. I bet you didn't have any trubble right?" "Oh Jin. You'd be supprised." ~Flashback ends~  
  
Jin shook his head.  
  
"Man that was weird." "Yo Kazama!" "What do you want Chang?" "Come on and watch the third round with me!"  
  
"No. I have some busness that I need to take care of before out match." "Oh...okay... errr see ya later I guess." Jullia seemed really hurt!  
  
"Yeah. See ya." Jin walked away to find Heihachi. *** Jin found Heihachi in the tournament training ground. "How could you?" Heihachi looked up. "How could I what?" "How could you kill your own son?" "So you figured it our eh?" "Your last names are one in the same... Heihachi Mishima!"  
  
"So you put two and two togeather and figured it out. It dosn't take a rocket sicentist or a brain sergein to figure that out boy." "But how.... why?" "Would you rather have your mother or father alive?" "Thanks to you I don't have either. If Kazuya had still been alive he would have procted her from Ogre." "Don't be so sure. You'd better get going. Your match will be starting soon."  
  
"Who do you think wil win the second round?" "Ling. She might not be as experinced as Anna but she has a lot more raw tallent." "I see..."  
  
*** "Round three... Jin Kazama vs Jullia Chang... Fight!" To be contuined...  
  
Jin: CLIFHANGER! Oh I love doing this to you! If you want to find out who's gonna win the third round REVIEW! Pluss I'm gonna have little contest! Send in with your reviews who you think will win.Jin or Jullia? (And believe me I'm a major fan of both of em so it could go either way.) If you win you'll recieve a e-mail from me anouncing that well you've won. In the reply you are to send a discreption of your self. Then look for your self in the next chapter. Good luck to all! Jin Kazama. 


	4. Jin vs Julia

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.

Chapter 4

Jin vs Julia.

"Round one FIGHT!" The announcer shouted signaling the being of the match.

"Remember Kazama don't underestimate me!" Julia warned.

Then she attacked! Catching Jin off guard she managed to land an energy blow.

"You're good... but not good enough! _DEMON PAW_!"

"OWW!" Julia cried in pain as she hit the arena floor.

She held her hand up to the place where Jin had hit her. She felt blood on her hand and glared.

"No one gets away with doing that to Julia Chang!"

I don't want to hurt her! I have to finish this quick. 

" This ends now."

"I don't think so."

"Well I DO!"

From the crowd Heihachi watched a all too familiar attack.

~ Flashback ~ 

Kuzuya held her out at arm's length and delivered two fatal kicks to her head.

~ Flashback ends ~

"AHH!" Julia hit the arena floor.

"Stay down." Jin muttered under his breath. "_Please_ Julia _stay down_!"

Julia tried to get back up but merely fell again. "No… it can't end this way." She whispered. "It just can't."

"Give up…"

"I can't quit now."

"Please…"

"I have to keep going."

"Stop…"

"No I have to keep fighting for you… mother."

Julia struggled to her feet.

"NO YOU FOOL!" Jin shouted.

"Jin Kazama why are you here?" she asked.

"To avenge my mother."

"I see… revenge. Don't you know how to enjoy fighting?"

"Enjoy it? How could I _enjoy_ hurting people?"

"Well that's why you're here isn't it? Revenge on Ogre. To hurt Ogre?"

"I _don't_ consider Ogre a person."

"Well like it or not he is Jin. I believe that every living soul on this planet is a person."

"… I'm not so sure that Ogre has a soul."

"What? Jin Kazama how could you say such a thing?"

:"Enough talk. Let's finish this now.

"Very well. We shall each use our strongest finishing move."

"I don't need nor want to use a finishing move."

"W-why not?"

"You're almost out of strength. A mere punch or kick could finish you off now."

"What? Do you mean to say that you were only toying with me this whole time?"

"Afraid so."

"You could have finished me off a long time ago but you didn't! How could you be so mean?"

"Heh. Try generous!"

"Generous? How could playing with me be considered _generous_?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Why?"

"FINE! You want to see what my full power is like then let's get this over with."

Jin prepared for an all out assault.

"I don't want to hurt you Julia. But this time I feel I have no choice."

Jin powered up for one last final attack.

"KAZAMA STOP!" Hwoarang shouted.

Jin looked at the red head.

"Say what?"

"If you attack her at full power now she'll die."

"I know. And I really don't want to hurt her but…"

"Then why? Why even bother?"

"She needs to learn. Learn what real pain is like."

"Stop this."

Jin looked at Julia. Her eyes were wide with terror. 

"I'm sorry about this… It's over."

Jin punched Julia and she fell right out of the ring.

The announcer walked froward.

"And Jin Kazama is the winner." He said in shock.

Jin hopped down out of the ring and went to Julia's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Get away form me." Julia pushed him away and walked off.

For a moment Jin starred after her.

So this is what it's like. I guess it really is better to have loved and lost. Than to have never loved at all.

To be continued…

Jin: So how'd ya like this chapter? R&R if ya want more. 


	5. Round four

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.

  
Chapter 5

Round four

Jin didn't feel much like watching the rest of the first round of the tournament. 

"Kazama." 

Jin turned to see Hwoarang standing behind him.

"What?"

"That was very decent of you."

"What do you mean?"

"What you did for Julia. You used the most humane way possible to win the match. And for that I respect you."

"Believe me I had no intention of going easy on her."

"Well I wouldn't exactly say you went easy on me." Julia said walking up behind him.

Jin turned to face her. 

"A- are you okay?"

Julia nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. You?"

"Been better." Jin winced at the place where she had punched him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

"Kazama, I'd better get going. But just a warning, You and I will be in the ring in the next round and rest assured… I will not lose this time."

"You can dream if you want."

"Humph right." 

Jin starred after him for a moment.

"Jin do you wanna watch the rest of the first round with me?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure." 

The Two walked off.

~*~

"What kind of life dose one live when they're dead?" Jun asked herself.

She looked around. Her surroundings were completely black. This place was even more depressing than the realm of Ogre!

"What is this place?" she whispered.

"This is the Realm of the afterlife." A figure in shrouded in a long dark purple robe sat behind her.

"What? H-how do I get out? How do I go back?"

"You cannot go back. Not without extremely clever and powerful magic. There's no way you could possess such powers!"

Jun starred at him for a moment. "Who rules over this land?"

"I do. Now enough questions do as I say… go."

"Where?"  
"To complete freedom. No go through the door."  
"What door?"  
"This door!" 

The figure snapped his fingers and an opening appeared.

"Such powerful magic you have. WHO ARE YOU?!"

The figure snickered. "I should have known you would have been nosy enough to ask."

"What are you talking about?"

The figure merely laughed at her! Jun glared at her as he lowered his hood to reveal an all too familiar face.

"Kuzyua." Jun whispered.

To be continued… 

~*~

Jin: Hi! Sorry it was so short but I've been really busy so I was in a hurry. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm just gonna take a few moments to answer some of them.

****

Lillian: Thanks so much for all the reviews! You're one of the few who have reviewed more than one of my chapters. I always like loyal fans!

****

Michelle: Isn't it obvious? 

****

Carrie m. Howard: He he! Thanks for the compliment!

****

DDR B-Girl Emi: Err… was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult? Oh well ether way thanks for the review.

****

Anonymous: It's a plot! Go with the plot! And I didn't have spell-check for those chapters so it's not my fault I swear!

****

Rodney: I couldn't let Julia win! Jin's the star of the fic I couldn't let him get knocked out at the start!

Jin: Well better rap this up! R&R! Bye. ^_^


	6. Author Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own tekken.

Author Notes: Fic discontinuation!!!! Due to lack of positive reviewers this fic has been discontinued. If you wish to receive the rest of _"Jin Kazama's Story"_ please e-mail me at kazama8900@yahoo.com or review to this fic asking for it to be sent to you. If you ask via review please be sure to include you e-mail address. 

Thank you for all you loyal support,

Jin Kazama


	7. The Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

Jin: Oh God. I'm such a sap. I can't believe you guys guilted me into continuing a discontinued fic! Oh well. So many people wanted me to continue, so here I am. I swear that after this little six-month break I'm a much better speller. Promise! ^^; Well, R&R!

Chapter 6

The Vision

"K-Kazuya…I didn't think I could ever see you again…" Jun thought her eyes were going to overflow any minute. She felt like such an idiot. Here she was, staring down her lover and worst enemy and all she could think about was how sorry she was that she hadn't heeded his warnings about entering the tournament in the first place. 

"Pleasant to see you too, Jun." Kazuya smiled. "Our son is following in the family tradition. Entering the King of Iron Fist Tournament, and vengeful to a fault. 

"What?" Jun cried. "Jin's in the tournament? Oh, damnit kid! I could have sworn that I told you to stay away from that thing. There's too many bad memories in that place."

"I see you're still quite the visionary." Kazuya commented dryly. "If you really want to see what's going on with your kid, I can show you."

"And what's in it for you?"

"Be my lover again, Jun. I've missed you so much."

Eyes widening slightly, Jun backed away slightly. 

"I-I can't do that…I…I want to but…I just can't I-"

Jun never had a chance to finish, for it was then that Kazuya captured her in a kiss, a deep passionate kiss. One that she would never forget. It reminded her of why she had fallen in love with Kazuya Mishima in the first place. And it gave her the most interesting vision she had ever received.

***

"Jin?" Julia asked softly. "What's up, Kazama?"

Jin had gone very straight, his eyes were unfocused and he didn't seem to be paying attention to the match before him. He didn't seem to notice Julia's concern for him, and only one word escaped his lips. 

"Mother…"

***

Jun pushed Kazuya away in disgust.

"How dare you? How dare you take advantage of my feelings so that you can wreak lust on me?"

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"You've yet to give me any proof to the contrary."

"Jun, I told you, I've missed you. I really do love you, baby, please give me one more chance." He was sounding desperate now. "Please?"

Jun didn't know what to say. Kazuya Mishima was begging for _her _forgiveness. The arrogant fool hadn't asked for forgiveness a day in his life. What should she do?

"One last chance. And _only_ if you let me go say good-bye to my baby first. Please, Kazuya. Let me see Jin, one last time. Please." 

Kazuya nodded and Jun smiled. For one brief and shinning moment their small family would be reunited. Jin would be able to meet his father, and she would be able to rest in peace. 

"Thank you." She gushed. "Thank you so much." 

"Anything for you, my love."

***

What's up with Kazama? Hwoarang wondered as he watched the Japanese boy start going into what appeared to be a seizure. 

"Hey, Mishima." He called over to the man beside him. "Your grandkid going to be okay?"

Heihachi looked over at Jin and smiled grimly.

"Soon, Hwoarang." He muttered. "Soon."

***

"Jin!" Julia was officially starting to get freaked out. "Snap out of it!"

Jin did not 'snap out of it.' Quite to contrary, he went into deeper convulsions.

"Don't do it mom…don't give into him."

"What?"

"Mother, don't let him get you. I'm not worth it. Don't…" Jin moaned deliriously. "Please…"

***

Jun braced herself as Kazuya worked his magic again. A small blue sphere materialized in his hand. 

"I'm sorry, it will take time to get you back to the realm of the living. But for now you can watch Jin's progress through this." He explained. 

"Thank you, so very much."

"No trouble at all for you, my love."

***

"Don't let him take you…"

"Jin, please! Kazama, you're really starting to scare me."

***

"How soon is soon, Gramps?" Hwoarang demanded. "Is Kazama gonna be in condition to fight me or not?"

"He will anyway, my boy. He will anyway. Both Jun and Kazyua had very strong senses of pride. My guess is that boy had a stubborn streak a mile long."

"Heh…good to hear, Gramps. Good to hear indeed."

***

"He's in pain!" Jun exclaimed. "Kazuya, what's wrong with him?" she begged as she watched her son.

"He's watching you." The Mishima heir explained. "He's having a vision of what's going on at this very moment with you. My guess is that dear old daddy opened up his wave links with this world. So that he could learn the truth about what happened between us."

"You mean what could have happened between us."

"No, Jun, I'm talking about straight facts. Dad seems to think it's his responsibility to inform young Jin of what an evil creature I am."

"But you're not evil. Not anymore that is."

"Well, I know that, and you know that, but dad's done one helluva bang up job on poor little Jin over there. He's very distressed about you agreeing to come back to me."

"Oh Jin…"

***

"Don't listen to him mother!" Jin screamed. "He's just trying to trick you! Grandfather Heihachi told me that-"

__

Don't believe him, Jin. His mother's voice lilted through his mind and soul. _Your grandfather doesn't know Kazyua Mishima like I do. He never gave his own son a chance. He knows you have the Devil Gene, Jin. He wants you dead!_

"He doesn't! Mother, please tell me this is just some cruel joke!"  
_The joke's on Heihachi now. Jin, please break away from your grandfather's curse. Be strong, Jin. You can get out of this vision. I can tell how it hurts you. I'm coming back to you baby. Be safe._

Jin's vision snapped back into focus as he took in a deep breath and blinked. 

"Thank God!" Julia squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "You scared me there for a second. I thought you were going to die."

"My mother's coming back, Julia. She told me herself. She's coming back and I'm not supposed to let my grandfather give me the wrong idea about dad. He really _did_ love her, Julia. I always knew he did. I know he always will."

"Will Jin Kazama and Hwoarang please report to the arena for the first match of Round Two!" The announcer blared through the stadium. 

To be continued…

Jin: Well, another chapter out of the way. ^^; I seriously never thought I'd ever touch this fic again. Oh well. R&R!

Jin Kazama 


End file.
